Soul Mates?
by Seiichi Ryota-kun
Summary: IkexLink/MarthxZelda. "Link come back!" as broken as I was my legs wobbled and I collapsed to my knees unable to breath. Tears coated my cheeks, they stung harshly at the back of my eyes as I lifted my head violently to see him still running. "Y-You don't understand...!" though I screamed Link vanished through the crowd...my heart sunk, then I realized...I-I did love him... (Enjoy)


**Author's Note****: Making new stories is a bit more fun than continuing the others, but I will write more chapters for SSBB High, too with Just Friends, and also Friends Forever. It's just to think of new ideas since I started. :D I just need a little bit more time on that, school too for me is coming up so I will apologize if that gets in the way of updating my other fanfic. Please enjoy this one. :D I'm pretty okay with this pairing. I think it's rather sweet. Prince Marth and Zelda will be adorable as there is Ike and Link. :3 Please enjoy, and hope to see you guys reviewing XD Lol. Bye Sweeties! (Is written in P.O.V)~**

**Soul Mates?****:**

**Chapter One****: A Hasty Retreat, Defeated and Determined**

Everywhere around me, it was sand. Dry sand that seemed to roll as if waves covering the rocky hills of Gerudo Valley. I was alert, ready for the Stalfos who surged from the grounds with a rusty blade and shield. Eyes glown a bright red and jaw cracked open it laughed when nearing, almost limping after each heavy step it taken.

"Link! Behind you!" Midna warned when pointing over my shoulder.

With quick reflex I flipped backwards as the sand beneath my brown boots sunk. A Leever surged out the sands as well, fangs and screeches when it leaps as if a killer whale in the water, about to cling to my tunic collar.

I ducked, with the flick of my wrist the Master Sword gleamed under the harsh sunlight and metal edge of the blade ripped through the dark scaly flesh. It jerked back, once hit it puffed into dust and gone there was a light green rupee sitting beside it.  
Though the fight wasn't finished yet.

When turning around, the Stalfos had it's chance, lifting it's rusty blade high into the air it swung down in a vertical slice nearly chopping off my shoulder. The Hylian shield was lifted, deflecting the attack, seconds before the clash echoed the desert skies.

"Great! They're more!"

"Eh?!" I turned my head to see where Midna was looking at after swinging at the bony creature. The Stalfos stumbled in the opposite direction, limping back for me as I watched in surprise. She was right...four more Stalfos' were forming afar, they hopped off the small plateau of dry rock, landing and approaching with the crookest of smiles.

"Think we should just head back to the Princess?" Midna asked as she dodged a Guay which dropped down from the skies to bite at her. She lifted her hand up, twilight magic shot out and burning down the Guay it squawked and collapsed to the Earth dead .

"No." determined I leaped up and kicked the Stalfos straight to it's skull, it's head popped off the tip of it's spine, and bouncing away it's skeleton body puffed into dust just as the other two enemies and there it left a red rupee instead.

"But Gerudo is FULL of monsters Link! Goblins are coming!"

"Are you serious?!"

We both had to dodge the flamed arrows being shot at us. Four goblins, two on each thick dark brown hog circled around as the goblins mounted on the back began to aim with another arrow. The four Stalfos were approaching as well, surrounding and making it harder for us to escape them.

"Fine! Midna! Take us out of here!"

She nods. Eyes glowing a bright red she looks to the desert sky and a Twilight warp formed above us. My skin grew thick gray fur, grunting and falling on my knees the Master Sword vanished and so did my Hylian shield. The tunic disappeared, and out came night black claws to replace the fingernails and hands to transform into paws. From two legged, from human...I became a wolf.

The Gerudo surroundings, sand, Stalfos', goblins on hogs, Guays, they all fade off and darkness surrounded. Just seconds later formed a new surrounding, grasses rolled around and beautiful cherry blossoms surrounded the quiet lake ahead. Pink leaves floated about by the spring breeze and small wooden cottage sat behind, still and unmoving with dry canoes resting by the wooden porch.

There was a silence just as I was transformed back into my real self again. When sheathing away the blade I still held, Midna looked to all directions with slight confusion gleaming in her crimson colored eyes.

"I teleported us to some sort of fish pond..." she raises an eyebrow and she floated over to rest her small elbow on my broad shoulder. "I wanted to take us to Castle Town...but I guess this place is okay since no monsters lurk here."

"I guess this is alright." nodding in agreement I first went to roll up my tunic sleeve to see if another bruise was planted onto my triceps, or easier to say...closest to my shoulder. As expected too over the lavender colored spot came a deep slash. A wound which glistened in bright scarlet red, crusted as dark brown on the edges. It left my tunic sleeve fabric from a forest green to a muddy brown color, making a disgusted face I just rolled it back down not even caring if an infection would occur later. "We should just head there on foot from here. It's not that far..."

"Are you an idiot?" she growled as I turned away and headed for the exit of the Fishing Hole.

My boots which trudged against the dirt and grass frozen. Turning my head, my eyes gazed at her in such surprise when my hand rested on the doorknob. "I-I dunno what you're talking about-"

"I JUST saw your arm Link! Come on! You need to head to Ordon and get Ilia or Telma to stitch that up! It's...pretty bad." she looked as if making the same disgusted face I made earlier.

"But..." my hand pulled off the doorknob and throwing out a hard sigh I turned fully back to her when approaching. "Can't you just teleport me there?"

"Nope. Once I use my magic I have to wait for just quite a while. Princess Zelda can wait, right now you need medical attention. I told you we couldn't handle too many baddies at once! I TOLD YOU!"

My hands lifted to rub at my temples. "Ugh...first you seemed to be amazing and now you act as if Navi...annoying and stubborn-"

Midna slapped my head hard enough to earn the wince she wished to hear, grinning she floats through the door, and out the Fishing Hole I followed her to the huge churning river's edge. We were at the Upper Zora's River. There on the other side of it sat a cave, inside was lit with orange torches which illuminated the inside of it with embittering warm light.

"We can head down faster if we go through there. Make sure you don't get swept away in the wrong direction. Eee hee." she winks to me as she flew over the surfaces of the churning waters to the cave. I only gulped, walking around the river edge and walking up a slope with a stone at the top...it seemed to have a large hole carved in the middle of it but I didn't mind to lean on it whatsoever.

"Come on Link!" She called out with her arms folded.

I nodded. Jumping into the water I swam powerfully, to the cave and under the slight dark shadows the churning water swept me down for the right direction back to Hyule Fields.

* * *

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}{}{**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

It was all just another boring day, another boring match, another boring way to waste life. Crowds cheered me on, their screeches and shouts ringed into my ears each and every single time I swung Ragnell straight for the mighty demon Ganondorf. The arena grew hot, though we fought into the Ice Climber's stage, the air thin and supposed to be cold now felt as if a sauna melting my skin.

I panted as I jumped back dodging a powerful swing of Ganondorf's heavy metal looking boot. My shoes skid slightly on the slippery ice, but still I remained tall and vigilant, no way was I to look like a weakling against him. All my friends lost to this man, determined I wanted to be the first to defeat him!

He grinned to me, piercing yellow eyes mocked my very existence as he stared.

A silence drew between us. I swallowed and taking another stance I was ready in case if this was all another one of his schemes or traps...

"Well well mercenary..." he straightened, folding his arms as if already winning the match he too began to laugh. "Had enough already? I see you're rather exhausted...no?"

My throat rumbled out a snarl. Ragnell glistened and held out in front of me my cape fluttered behind almost as if a torn flag. Chilling winds swept pass and I felt my hot sweaty skin which clung to the fabrics of my mercenary attar cool. "Enough? I still think this battle's just getting started. I WILL defeat you, and you WILL be sorry for mocking any other of my friends."

He only grinned as he shaken his head. "I fight for my friends? Is that it?" Plucking an icicle off the stage he examines it. As fake as ever...it still seemed so real. "There is only one who can defeat me. Though he is not here..."

"The person who will defeat you is I! Ike Greil! This Smash Organization will praise me if I destroy you, and that is what I must do! Prepare yourself!" I charged with anger flashing as fire in my eyes.

The crowd cheered on. Lunging forward and with swift speed I side stepped as Ganondorf threw a punch, his fist still covered in dark magic he went to grab my collar.

His grip around my neck was tight. Lifted inches from the iced floor I struggled around too choking with the grasp which seemed to get tighter and tighter as each second passed.

"Please Ike...would you really wish to defeat me? Every since I lost to the Hero of Time and joined Super Smash Bros I became more powerful. Don't do this to hurt yourself. You'll end up dead like how your precious friend Roy did in Melee."

There was a silence. The crowd all around, millions and millions of people stayed silent. The big screen closed in on the both of us. Though I still choked, there was tension.

"Don't you EVER...m-mention Roy." My cry was weak, pathetic, but still I cared for the very soul he spat out as if nothing, as if trash. But...the Hero of Time? Why is it that every time he was to have a match he mentioned such a name? This person must be rather powerful to defeat such a harsh, cold hearted demon...s-so who could it be?

"Too late. I have." releasing me he kicked he powerfully into the gut, screaming and dropping my sword it skid feet away...I was unable to reach it.

A smash ball floated about the stage, colors so bright it swept around dodging at Ganondorf slight, but he was able to get it quicker than I ever could without a weapon.

He glows, colors of bright gold illuminated his eyes and oras around him were many colors. From deep blood red, to sapphire blue, to forest green, to then another golden yellow.

I stepped back, knowing I was going to be defeated.

His clothes torn, he grew into a gigantic beast. One that I have never seemed to find out in the lands of Tellus or Cremia before. His large green looking paws and night black claws sunk into the cracking ice, charging I was too much in shock to move. The impact was hard, my air knocked out my lungs no way could I shout out anymore. Hitting the net out the arena everything went blurry, I heard sirens, I heard the crowd gasping...everything went black.

"I-Ike...?"

The voice was comforting. A delicate warm hand brushed at my jawline and too I felt something damp rest on my forehead...a towel perhaps? Possibly a wet fabric?

There was a pause. The sounds of a clock ticking echoed the silent room.

"Huh...?" my voice was weak, ringing with a light tone of pain. I felt my muscles sore, my nerves spiking each time I tried to move. _What happened...? I wonder if Master Hand ordered Alloys to take me here..._

"Ike relax...y-you're still recovering..."

My eyelids decided to open. Fluttering just to get a clear view of the blurry curlean colored figure, it was Prince Marth. He was sitting in an armchair pulled up by the edge of the bed and a worried look was spread across his distraught face. His hand was holding mine just out the bed edge...he didn't seem to mind.

My hand twitched realizing it was being held. As silent as I was I broken it once letting out a groan. "Ganondorf won again...didn't he?"  
Prince Marth nodded, his lower lip rolled under his teeth. "A-After you got hit by Ganondorf you hit the net harder and it seemed you were knocked unconscious. All the smashers were worried about you...now I can tell them you're ok."

Mad as I was...Marth made me smile slightly. He sat here for how long? I didn't know...but it was honor to be cared about by someone. By everyone.

But I remembered I have to be cruel, to look stronger than others. I hated everyone here. So annoying, babbling, the gossip, the crying from recent "break ups" in the Manor. It was stupid. The only reason I came here was for my Queen Elincia, and for my Queen only. To show all those other dimensions that Cremia was best!

My hand pulled from his and sitting up I ignored the thriving pain in my back. "I need to have a word with Master Hand..."  
Marth blinked. Moving his hand onto his lap and shyly looking to me he risen a regal eyebrow. "A word with Master Hand? What for-"

"Ganondorf keeps mentioning the Hero of Time...I don't want to hear it anymore. His confidence in winning, his trophies...everything! I want him to lose just once Marth! Once is all I ask...even if it's me who cannot win."

"What are you to do mercenary Ike...?" his question lingered in my head. Running a hand through my dark indigo locks and setting the wet folded towel aside I sighed.

"I'm going to find this Hero of Time after asking permission from Master Hand to teleport me to Hyrule."

"B-But won't that be dangerous?" he stood from the armchair which screeched behind him as it was pushed across the tiled floor slightly. "You don't know what's out there, the people, the monsters! You know Ganondorf is strong! W-What if the monsters are just as strong as he is?!"

"..." looking away from him I just swung my legs over the bed edge and stood. My legs nearly given out and crying out in such pain I leaned on the walls clawing at it as I sunk to my knees.

Marth circled around the bed and crouched down to me, his eyes never left mine when I looked up to him.

"Please don't go Ike...as my best friend I wish for you to be safe..."

"Safe?" I spat. "Look. No where is safe Marth. I get injured from this demon, everyone loses to him...Roy died because of him. I wish to avenge. I wish to show Ganondorf that there is failure inside his ugly corpse, the only way to do that is find this Hero!"

The doors to the infirmary opened. Doctor Mario enters inside and with his pail wooden clipboard his eyes lifted from the sheets he was looking to and risen an eyebrow. "Ike-a? You're awake-a already?"

Getting up I shoved Marth out the way when he stood to grab my arms. "I am, I'm leaving. Thank you for assisting me Doctor, it's well appreciated."

Marth stared, as if hurt all over again. "Ike..."

"I'm sorry. If I don't return...then you know what to tell everyone else." walking ahead I pass Doctor Mario who stepped aside for me to exit. In the halls I was being stared at. Samus Aran with Snake, Lucas, Ness, and too Toon Link watched me knock on the door of Master Hand when arriving to his room closest to the lobby.

"Who is it?" I heard a rumbling voice inside. Who knew a hand could speak?

Sighing I folded my arms and looked down to myself, bruises, scars, more cuts.._.he wouldn't let me leave for Hyrule, would he?_

"Ike Greil. May I come in sir?"

There was a sound of rustling papers. "Hmmm...yes you may, I have just finished my paperwork. Come, it's opened."

Such a hesitation overflown me._ Marth...what he said about the monsters in Hyrule. I-Is it true that the monsters are as just as powerful as Ganon? I would die before I could even lay eyes on this Hero of Time..._

"For Elincia..." I whispered to myself seeing her regal and elegant face. It was the only reason why I was here...I HAD to do this. To win a victory for once against Ganon would please her. It would make her proud of her personal bodyguard. As such friends...with such promises I will do this.

My hand shaken once resting it on the doorknob, opening the door I entered inside. Once I did... I shut the door behind me and approached the Master Hand's long black desk.

* * *

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}{}{**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**~Please Review! XD I know it was short and I apologize! :D I tried...hope you viewers read the next chapter which will come up later. School gets in the way of things so please forgive me if updates are rather late. Ok? :3 Bye Sweeties! ~**

**(Anyway if you have any ideas I DO give credit to those who do hand over ideas and the support XD Don't be shy. I don't bite XDDD) **


End file.
